Momento de Piratería
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Natsu entra en depresión después de ver a su ídolo morir frente a sus ojos "¡NOOOOO ACEEE!", "Natsu… eres tan emocional" [.NALU.] Dedicado a todos lo que sufrieron por la muerte de un personaje de ficción. [Referencia a One Piece]


**Resumen:** Natsu entra en depresión después de ver a su ídolo morir frente a sus ojos "¡NOOOOO ACEEE~~~!", "Natsu… eres tan emocional" [.NALU.] Dedicado a todos lo que sufrieron por la muerte de un personaje de ficción.

**Advertencia:** Referencia a One Piece. Si no has visto la serie no te preocupes, igual se entenderá pero para mayor disfrute recomiendo que si no conocer a Monkey D. Luffy busca una foto de él o de Ace D. Portgas

**Renuncia:** Fairy Tail le pertenece al Rey trolero de Hiro Mashima y One piece a Oda-sama

**Clasificación:** K+

* * *

_._

**Momento de piratería**

_AlineKiryuu_

_._

En todos los años que conocía a Natsu Dragneel jamás se imaginó encontrarse en una situación como… Esta.

Suspiró resignada haciendo la memoria del cómo llego a presenciar la peculiar escena.

Todo comenzó hoy en la mañana cuando Laxus Dreyar mago de clase S, anunció a todo mundo que consiguió los nuevos capítulos de una serie de ficción, un anime que al parecer dejaba alucinado a todo dragonslayer existente, y el de fuego, por supuesto, no era la excepción. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en el mago rayo, su voz era más ronca de lo normal, ojos enrojecidos, ojeras… Si no conocieran bien al Dreyar casi pareciera que estaba ¿Angustiado?

No…

Mirajane frunció el ceño preocupada, dando un paso a encarar al desastre rubio.

— ¿Has estado llorando? —preguntó sin tacto.

El gremio guardo silencio esperando alguna reacción –o algún rayo- en contra de la camarera. Evergreen, Fried y Bixlow ya estaban preparados para calmar -a la fuerza- a su ex líder si era necesario, no obstante, lo que salió de los labios de la bestia rubia fue totalmente inesperado.

— Yo —se quedó callado alargando el suspenso—…._N__if _—sollozó—…Me voy a casa….

Fairy Tail quedó anonadada.

Eso…

¿Eso fue una lágrima?

Las expresiones deformadas por el shock se quedaron congeladas por un largo momento antes de decirse a sí mismos que esto no podía estar pasando.

_(No hay manera en el __**infierno**__ de que LAXUS DREYAR __**gimiera**__)_

En silencio pudieron escuchar claramente el sonido de un pañuelo contra las fosas nasales tratando de liberarse un poco de la congestión.

_(Oh~ estaban tan condenados al fracaso~)_

Lucy simplemente parpadeó incrédulamente luego de regresar su vista a su mejor amigo; el niño sobre-excitado ni siquiera noto lo anormal del ambiente, solo se enfocaba en contemplar la caratula del DVD que Laxus le entrego sin palabras.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Lucy tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

— O-ne… Piece?

Lucy leyó de forma lenta el título de la tan ansiada serie de acción que el Dragneel era adicto. Podía ver como los ojos verdes oscuro se iluminaban ante sus palabras y como admiraba a las personas de la foto de la portada.

"_Tan lindo_" pensó por un instante. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar salir sus ideas, se sonrojo un poco al pensar así de su compañero de equipo.

— Natsu~—Happy ronroneó desde lo alto—, Lucy está haciendo una cara escalofriante…

— ¡Cállate tú, felino! _—_ gritó la chica al gato que ahora se escondía tras el pelirosado.

— Quizás es un caso de estreñimiento _—_murmuró distraído el Dragneel.

— ¡Natsu! _—_reprendió pero este solo sonrió ampliamente para alcanzar su mano.

— Broma~, broma~ _—_entrelazando sus dedos se acercó más a ella, hasta el punto de sentir su aliento contra sus mejillas enrojecidas.

— ¿Q-qué? _—_masculló la rubia intentado alejarse, no obstante él la mantenía calmada, a a su lado, como siempre, mirándola tan fijamente que a veces sentía que su corazón ya no le pertenecía.

—Juntos_—_su sonrisa cálida se filtraba sobre su rostro_—_… ¡Veámoslo juntos, Luce~!

La sangre de Lucy se agolpó en su cara y cuello de forma exagerada, luego de ser literalmente arrastrada a su propio hogar de la mano del que se supone –solo- su mejor amigo.

—Lucy~ —volvió a llamar Happy con una patita en su hocico para aguantar la risa—, estás haciendo esa cara otra vez…

— ¡C-calla!

* * *

— ¿De piratas? —Comentó mirando el DVD—, ¿Y Erza te deja ver esto?

— ¡Shuuuu! —Siseó Natsu cruzando los brazos en forma de X—, Ella no lo sabe, seguramente pensará que es en contra de la ley

"_No me sorprendería" _Pensó la rubia con ironía, pero tomando un detalle que no había reparado antes dejo atrás sus pensamientos.

— Por cierto Natsu….

— ¿Hum?

— ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

Eran las 3 de la tarde en casa de Lucy, las luces apagadas y cortinas cerradas, la luz de la televisión inundaba el comedor donde Lucy y Natsu estaban sentados muy juntos entre un montón de refrigerios.

Claro que Lucy no encontró nada malo en esto –ya era normal que él comiera su comida e invadiera su espacio personal-, lo extraño de la situación era el cómo el joven dragón estaba vestido.

Jean desgastados acortados descuidadamente a la altura de las rodillas, un chaleco de punto rojo, abierto, dejando todos sus abdominales al descubierto; su cabello descuidado con el flequillo sobre su frente, y finalmente su bufanda perdida en el cuello de Lucy, extrañamente dejada atrás por su propio dueño.

Si Lucy no sé conociera mejor a sí misma, casi podría pensar que creía que su mejor amigo estaba _arrebatadoramente caliente_.

Golpeó su cabeza rubia contra el respaldo del sillón repetitivamente.

No...

No había forma de que estuviera_ tan_ _hundida_.

— Tonta Lucy —murmuró Natsu divertido empujando a la chica de su lado en un abrazo sorpresa, casi rosando sus narices —… Yo soy—sonrió pícaramente—… Un pirata.

… Error 404: Lucy not found…

— ¿Lucy? ¿Luce me estas escuchando? ¿Luceee~?

* * *

— Mm… él se parece a alguien que conozco —divagó la rubia viendo la imagen de la caratula. Un niño de pelo negro, cicatriz bajo el ojo y una sonrisa ridículamente grande que la hacía sentir nostálgica y protegida. Alzó la vista a su compañero de misiones solo para ver una sonrisa aún más grande rivalizando con la del pirata pelinegro.

La calidez recorrió su pecho cuando lo contempló tan feliz y sin preocupaciones; se recostó tranquilamente sobre su asiento disfrutando por una vez el lado inocente de Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

— _¡SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!_

— ¡SERÉ EL REY DE LOS DRAGONES!

— ¡NATSU, BAJATE **AHORA **DE MI SOFA!

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es Ace? —Preguntó Lucy bastante confundida viendo las imágenes de un chico de pelo negro y pecoso.

— Rara-Lucy ¡No escucho! —Se quejó Natsu haciéndola callar para prestar atención a la televisión— Y Ace es el pirata más cortés patea-culos que existe, ¿Cómo no sabes eso?

* * *

— Natsu, esa técnica ya la he visto antes—miró incriminatoriamente a su amigo que se encogía en su asiento silbando nerviosamente. Apuntó a la televisión cuando el chico pecoso lanzó una bola de fuego—. Tú… ¡Le robaste la técnica a un personaje de ficción!

—…Derechos reservados Lu…

* * *

— Natsu—La rubia volteó hacia ambos lados al no notar una molesta sombra azul—… ¿Dónde está Happy?

—Eres una terrible madre Luce—Natsu se acomodó más a su lado ignorando la palidez de su amiga—, ni siquiera sabes dónde está nuestro hijo

—…

— Además dijo que no quería ver cuando compartíamos baba o algo así… Nee~ ¿Sabes a qué se refería?

—¡…!

* * *

— ¡Cada vez que miró al cielo cuando deja de lloveeer~!—canturrió Natsu siguiendo las letras de Opening 9 de One Piece.

—"_¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Natsu estaba cantando?_" — La mandíbula de la chica se desencajo hasta el suelo al ver la seriedad con que se estaba tomando la melodía el Dragneel. Ella solo atino a observar sus movimientos para luego asentir y aplaudir totalmente sorprendida, Natsu cantaba sorprendentemente bien.

* * *

— ¡OH MY GOD! —Gritó Lucy estrujando el brazo del dragonslayer— ¡TIENEN QUE SALVAR A ACE-KUN!

— Hahaha tranquila—desestimo guiñando un ojo—, ellos sobreviven hasta un rayo Laxus en el trasero, ¡Obvio que podrán con esto! —La sonrisa alentadora de Natsu cayó al notar un importante detalle—...Espera ¿Ace-kun? ¿Cómo que Ace-kun?

* * *

— Mmm~ Natsu~—Susurró la Heartfilia somnolienta buscando en la caja del DVD el siguiente episodio que continuaba la saga de piratas.

— ¿Si? —respondió acomodando una manta para los dos, actualmente eran las 4 de la mañana del segundo día de la maratónica jornada de anime, y sinceramente ninguno de los dos se iría a dormir sin ver el final de la guerra que se enfrentaba el protagonista.

— _¿_Cuál es el próximo capítulo?

—El 484 ¿Por qué?

— Es que… —levantó el CD para mostrárselo al pelirosado, ambos se dieron cuenta de los detalles que presentaba el articulo—, está lleno de marcas de uñas y… ¿Lagrimas?

* * *

La temperatura bajo alrededor de 5 grados en las escena de guerra que encontraban viendo, los "platónicos" compañeros de equipo desesperadamente abrasados con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

"— _Solo una pregunta… ¿He sido un buen padre?"_

—Oh my~—Sollozaron al unísono.

* * *

— ¡Noooooo! —Gritó Lucy como si el personaje de ficción pudiera escucharla presa de la emoción— ¡Ace corre con tu hermanito! ¡No vale la pena!

— ¡Patéale el culo! —Apoyó Natsu explotando sus manos en llamas.

— ¡Natsu, no ayudas! —Lucy lo empujó de nuevo a su asiento en un intento de no quemar su sillón.

— karyuu no…*plash*

— ¡No te emociones!

* * *

— ¡LUFFY CUIDADO!

1…

2…

3…

— **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

_"— ¡Viejo...! ¡Chicos!... Y... Luffy... Aunque he sido un bueno para nada durante toda mi vida... A pesar de que llevan la sangre de un demonio dentro de mí, Ustedes... todavía me amaban... ¡Muchas gracias...! "_

La maga celestial aspiró por la nariz para detener los sollozos pero solo salió un estridente sonido; de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Luffy, el protagonista, que se partía el alma de dolor por su hermano recién fallecido. Lucy agarro el borde de la bufanda de Natsu para secarse las lágrimas, hay se dio cuenta de un detalle que no había tomado.

Natsu estaba muy callado.

Confundida, con la visión empañada, movió a su amigo de fuego unas cuantas veces antes de abofetearlo fuertemente.

Natsu estaba en shock, él parpadeo unas veces hasta que su pupila rasgada se dilato.

Se rompió.

— **¡ACEEEEEEEEE~! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Y-Yo… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL~!**

Uno de los magos más fuerte de Fairy Tail, el que derroto a Zero, el que golpeo a Hades, la antorcha viviente de la ciudad de Magnolia, la persona más valiente de toda Fiore está actualmente llorando a moco tendido...

…_Por un personaje de ficción._

Las lágrimas de cocodrilo bajaban una tras otra.

— LU-LUCEEEEE, ¿LO VISTE? —La miró como un cachorro perdido— ¡TÚ LO VISTE! —Apuntó a la televisión— ¡HAY QUE TRAER A WENDY! —Pensó mejor viendo que no había forma de sanar la herida de Ace— ¡HAY QUE VENGARNOS! ¡VOY A REDUCIR A CENIZAS AL CABRÓN QUE HIZO ESO!

Lucy paso una mano por su cabellera de forma re-confortable, para luego abrasarlo como el niño que era.

— Ya ya~—arrulló al chico deprimido en su regazo.

— Pe-_¡__nif!- _pero -_¡__niffffffffffff!- A_ceEeEeEeEeEe~ — su voz se quebró miserablemente mojando la falda de Lucy con lágrimas saladas y otros fluidos.

La chica hizo una mueca al ver como usaba la tela de su propia bufanda para sonarse, sin embargo continúo acariciando el cabello rosado de su emocional amigo, después de 7 minutos de palabras de consuelo y promesas de sangriento asesinato para el villano, Natsu por fin pudo ahogar sus gritos a solo hipos repentinos.

— Lu…Luce... —murmuró Natsu aun con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su amiga.

— ¿Si?

— Eres una princesa—sentenció mirándola firmemente—, por eso si un pirata te secuestra me avisas para quemarle las bolas—reflexionó unos momentos para concluir—…Los piratas son muy peligrosos...

— Lo que tú digas Natsu—le restó importancia negando con la cabeza; una idea surco su mente, sonrojándola—... Además—inspiro para buscar valor, enfrento a su amigo sonriéndole cálidamente—, siempre me han gustado más los dragones.

.

**:::OWARI:::**

.

* * *

.

_Este fanfiction no tiene sentido pero aun así __**REVIEW. x3**_

_Si te gusta One piece, pues bienvenido a mi otra historia "__**Un Problema Familiar" (LuNa, AU), **__también soy una total escritora NaLu, por si quieren ver._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡COMENTEN!**_


End file.
